1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a multi-function printer and operational method thereof and more particularly to a multi-function printer with a locking device and operational method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-function printer (MFP) includes an auto document feeder (ADF), a flat-bed scanner and a print machine. For usage convenience, the conventional multi-function printer has a number of cover lifting designs. For example, the flat-bed scanner includes a movable upper cover normally combined with a thick and heavy ADF and the user has to open the upper cover before putting a to-be-scanned document on the flat-bed. Besides, owing that the print machine is normally positioned at a lower part of the multi-function printer, the user has to open or lift up the ADF and flat-bed scanner in order to change the carbon powder or ink in the print machine. At the time, the heavy ADF covered on the flat-bed scanner will be declined along with the scanner and easily opened up relative to the scanner or even dropped down from the scanner.
However, due to consideration of small-size appearance and manufacturing cost, the present multi-function printer has no security mechanism to ensure the user's operational security and convenience. Therefore, the user may be injured or damage the multi-function printer due to his/her operation neglect. Along with the increasing requirement of a combination product with functions of a printer, scanner, fax machine and ADF, the security mechanism on the multi-function interface becomes very important.